


Party Favors 2010

by Amy R (Brightknightie)



Series: Party Favors [1]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Community: fkficfest, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/pseuds/Amy%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These seven drabbles (100 words each) are my contributions to the "door prizes" for the May 2010 FKFicFest game, written to unused prompts submitted by the on-time players.  See the full slate <a href="http://fkficfest.livejournal.com/15021.html">here</a>.<br/><span class="small">(Original: May 2010. Modified: June 2011.)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twilight2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2000/gifts), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts), [Waltd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Waltd), [Nikfix1228](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nikfix1228), [foxy11814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy11814/gifts), [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G.  For: Twilight2000.  Prompt: "Nick/Natalie and Nick/Janette as a triangle, Nick having to make choices. A new day."

Nick stood in sunlight, willing a curtain to twitch, a door to open, his joy to pull her to him.  But of course Janette could no longer sense him, and he knew better than to wake a sleeping vampire.  He wanted to keep his new-won humanity.  So it was evening when he faced her.

"Seeking another lab rat?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you celebrating with your doctor friend?" Janette sounded resigned.

Nick kissed her cold hand and held it over his warm heart.  "Because you're the one I want."

"Oh, Nicolas."  She closed her eyes.  "You never make anything easy."


	2. Conditional Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G.  For: Merfilly.  Prompt: "Lacroix and his 'children.' Paterfamilias through the ages."

"Why would anyone choose to be a parent?" the Nightcrawler crooned.  "Especially in this age of fractured families and affronted authority.  Four-ninety CERK: you're on the air."

"I wanted someone to carry on after me."

"Very good, gentle listener.  Seize immortality by any means!  But what if you could live forever?  Would motivation for parenthood remain?  Next caller."

"Love, of course, unconditional love—"

"Wrong," the Nightcrawler lingered over the vowel.  "Religions expend vast efforts commanding children to love parents, but little the other direction.  Do you imagine, therefore, that parental love is necessarily unconditional?  Then you are fools indeed."


	3. Full House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G.  For: Waltd.  Prompt: "Nick & Vachon. Poker night at Nick's loft."

"Tracy's at the church," Vachon said, as if that justified arriving at Nick's at sunrise with Screed, two strangers and a carton of bottles.

Nick had expected to spend his weekend quietly defending his leather furniture from Sidney's claws (Natalie claimed that catsitting was good for him, despite his cactus's fate).  Instead, Nick found himself pinned between the wide eyes of the furry fanged monster licking his paws on Nick's piano keyboard, and those of the one counting out poker chips on Nick's dining table.  When he'd said Tracy was Vachon's responsibility, he hadn't meant…

Nick sighed.  "Deal me in."


	4. Old Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated PG.  For: Nikfix1228.  Prompt: "Nick/Natalie. Pre-DK. Natalie sees the scars from Nick's time in the Crusades."

"If you won't let me perform even an ordinary physical—"

Frowning, Nick slowly removed his blazer, rolled up his sleeve for the blood-pressure cuff, and unbuttoned his shirt for Doctor Lambert's stethoscope.  He ignored her grin.  He couldn't ignore her gasp when her fingers discovered the irregular, raised lump under his arm where a _saif_ had thrust through his battered mail at Sharimshah.

Nick knew when she realized what it was; her touch and gaze changed from curious to caring.  She dropped her hand.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

He wanted so much more than he should.


	5. Mnemonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated PG.  For: Foxy11814.  Prompt: "Nick/Natalie. A fledgling female vampire shows up in Toronto and reminds Nick how fun life can be. Natalie gets jealous!"

Nick hadn't been seeking companionship, Natalie knew.  The "convert," as Nick called her, had needed help.  Nick had provided it.  But as he supported his new friend in her adjustment to vampirism, Natalie began seeing a tender expression that she suddenly remembered had once been turned on her.

Natalie was leaning against Nick's piano when he came home.  "I remembered Valentine's Day."  She slapped him with all the fury buried under the whammy.  Then she kissed him with all the desire pent up since realizing she wanted more than the puzzle.  "Don't settle for her.  Don't give up on us."


	6. If You Love, Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated PG-13.  For: Havocthecat.  Prompt: "Erica/Fleur. Erica brought Fleur across and they began a relationship with each other."

Meeting the two men had shocked Erica no less than Fleur.  Erica thanked heaven that she had made none of the mistakes with her Fleur that Lacroix had made with his Nicholas — that her heart had told her when to let go and when to hold on.

Now was a time to hold on.

"Stay with me."  Erica pulled Fleur's hands away from her nearly-fastened bodice and unlaced it again, caressing and convincing.  Fleur sighed.  Erica whispered against Fleur's throat, "Not just until dusk.  Tomorrow and tomorrows."

Fleur arched her neck, pulling Erica closer.  "I'm not going anywhere this time."


	7. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G.  For: Natmerc.  Prompt: "Urs/Vachon, Tracy/Vachon. That two-timing cad deserves everything he gets."

Vachon plodded along the road, his thumb out.  He would've flown, but his eyes were swollen from the garlic soup Tracy had thrown in his face.  And he would've ridden, but even if he could see, Urs had taken his bike, Tracy up behind her in the spare helmet.  How a little dinner theater had ended with the two blondes in indignant harmony was beyond him.

Finally, a car stopped.  "Trouble, sir?  Hitchhiking isn't the best choice.  May I see your license?"

The little camera on the patrol car's dashboard ensured that Vachon had to take it like a human.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> ####  Disclaimers
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   * Mr. Parriot and Mr. Cohen created Forever Knight. The Sony Corporation owns it. I intend **no infringement**. Please support all authorized  Forever Knight endeavors! (Buy what they sell so that they can make more.)
>   
> 
>   * Naturally, all characters and situations depicted are **entirely fictional**. (Vampires don't exist. On-time ficathon players do, though.)
>   
> 
  
> 
> 
> #### Credits
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   * **Beta-Reader:** My thanks to Amilyn for checking all the drabbles were readable and comprehensible. My thanks to Leela and Batdina for specifically checking one. (The remaining errors are of course all my own!)
>   
> 
>   * **Timestamps & Archiving:** These drabbles were written and posted to the [FKFicFest](http://community.livejournal.com/fkficfest/) community in May 2010, to fkfic-l and my fansite in June 2010, and the AO3 in June 2011. You're welcome to link to these; please don't lift them and put them elsewhere.
>   
> 
>   * **Thank you for reading!** Constructive criticism is welcome.
>   
> 



End file.
